


Urodzinowy prezent

by Hoti13



Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [3]
Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoti13/pseuds/Hoti13
Summary: Wojna daje czytelnikowi urodzinowy prezent
Relationships: War (Darksiders)/Reader
Series: Darksiders - One Shoty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660012





	Urodzinowy prezent

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam to napisać już 3 miesiące temu ale ciągle ta historia nie potrafiła mi się stworzyć w całości w mojej głowie. 3 miesiące temu miałam urodziny i trochę fantazjowałam o takim prezencie, o którym tutaj piszę. Wielkie podziękowania dla @JuicyBones568. Jego/Jej (nie mam pojęcia jaką ma płeć!) twórczość bardzo mnie zainspirowała i dała mi odpowiedniej weny.

„Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin.” słyszę jego seksowny głos.

Podnoszę wzrok znad książek i spoglądam na właściciela tego głosu. Jest to oczywiście mój ulubiony Jeździec, który aktualnie siedzi na parapecie mojego okna zasłaniając całkowicie gwiaździstą noc. Ubrany jest dość skromnie jak na niego. Na nogach ma ciemne bojówki i adidasy a na swojej szerokiej piersi ciemny t-shirt, który opina się odpowiednio na jego mięśniach sprawiając, że kobieta ma ochotę wtulić się w niego i już go nigdy nie puszczać. Jego platynowe włosy okalają jego twarz sprawiając, że ktoś kto go nie zna mógłby pomyśleć, że ma do czynienia z boskim stworzeniem. 

„Dziękuję.” odpowiadam i zerkam na zegarek „Ale jest dopiero dwie minuty po północy.”

„Wiem” odpowiada mi Wojna „Od dwóch minut obchodzisz urodziny. Dlaczego więc siedzisz nad książkami?”

„Próbuję nadgonić zaległości.” odpowiadam mu wzruszając ramionami „Wejdziesz do środka czy będziesz tak tam siedział?”

„Już myślałem, że mnie nie zaprosisz do środka.” Wojna mi odpowiada i schodzi z parapetu wchodząc do mojego pokoju.

Szybko zamykam książki i siadam na łóżku klepiąc miejsce obok siebie. Jeździec od razu podchodzi do mnie i siada na wskazanym przeze mnie miejscu. 

„Nie wiedziałam, że Jeźdźcy w ogóle wiedzą co to są urodziny.” odzywam się do niego nie mogąc oderwać od niego wzroku.

„Czyli Cię zaskoczyłem. Pewnie nawet się mnie nie spodziewałaś.” czuję jak jego wzrok ślizga się po moim ciele.

„Jakbym się spodziewała to ubrałabym coś innego a tak zastałeś mnie w starym, poplamionym swetrze i z rozwalonymi włosami.” śmieję się do niego.

„Jeśli chodzi o sweter to zaraz się go pozbędę.” Wojna przybliża się do mnie, obejmuje mnie swoją protezą w talii i przyciąga do siebie „A włosy w łóżku i tak by się rozwaliły.” dodaje i całuje mnie głęboko w usta.

Jego pocałunki sprawiają, że czuję się jak czekoladka w ciepłej dłoni. Od razu odwzajemniam jego pocałunki i zatapiam palce w jego włosach. Jeździec faktycznie bardzo szybko pozbywa mnie swetra i zaczyna składać pocałunki na mojej szyi, dekolcie i piersiach. Czuję jak zimny metal z jego protezy przejeżdża po moim nagim kręgosłupie, sprawiając mi przyjemny dreszcz. Wojna kładzie mnie na łóżku, wstaje z łóżka i ściąga z siebie koszulkę. 

„Zapomniałem Ci powiedzieć, że mam dla Ciebie prezent.” mówi do mnie i sięga do paska swoich spodni.

„Aż jestem go ciekawa.” odpowiadam mu patrząc na niego figlarnie. 

Jeździec ściąga z siebie spodnie i widzę jego stojący już penis z czerwoną wstążką owiniętą wokół jego człona. Od razu rozumiem jego aluzję i na kolanach przybliżam się do jego ciała. Palcami delikatnie rozwiązuję wstążkę, oblizuję swoje wargi i biorę czubek jego członka do ust. Uwielbiam pomruk zadowolenia Wojny za każdym razem gdy mam go w swoich ustach. Przejeżdżam językiem po jego długości zachowując się tak jakby jego kutas był przepysznym lodem. Następnie biorę go głęboko w usta i ssę jego skórę. Zbyt długo nie potrafię go jednak utrzymać tak głęboko, ponieważ jest bardzo duży i blokuje mi drogę wymiany powietrza. Wyciągam go i patrząc na niego kolejny raz zaczynam go lizać od jąder aż po czubek, masując go jednocześnie ręką. 

„Dobrze maleńka.” mówi do mnie Wojna odsuwając mnie od swojego penisa „Doskonale przygotowałaś go do dalszej pracy. A teraz wypnij się do mnie a ja Cię porwę w przyjemne miejsce.”

Uśmiecham się do niego, obracam się do niego tyłem i wypinam swój tyłek w jego stronę. Niemal od razu czuję jego ciepłą skórę i chłodny metal na swoich pośladkach. Muszę przyznać, że jest to bardzo ciekawe doświadczenie. Wojna uciska moją pupę i klepię ją delikatnie zachęcająco. Wiem, że robi to naprawdę bardzo ostrożnie za co jestem mu oczywiście wdzięczna. W taki sposób odczuwam większe podniecenie a nie ból. W końcu czuję go w sobie. Jego penis wchodzi głęboko we mnie i zaczyna poruszać się we mnie rytmicznie. Bardzo szybko zaczynam odczuwać rozkosz płynącą z jego ruchów. Jeździec kładzie swoje dłonie na moich ramionach i zaczyna dociskać moje ciało jeszcze bardziej do swojego. Posłusznie się mu oddaję i czuję jak przyjemność rozlewa się w moim ciele. Zaczynam głośno jęczeć co powoduje wzrost tempa i przeniesienie jego silnych dłoni na moje nagie piersi.  
„Oooch Wojna... Jesteś... Wspaniały...” mówię do niego pomiędzy jękami.

Jeździec jednak mi nie odpowiada tylko pcha dalej. Po kilku bardzo głośnych orgazmach czuję jak ciało mojego kochanka napina się i wylewa się we mnie jego ciepłe nasienie. Wojna porusza się jeszcze kilka razy i wychodzi ze mnie. Padam na brzuch czując jak strużki jego spermy znaczą moje uda. 

„To był najlepszy prezent urodzinowy jaki dostałam...” mówię do niego powoli wracając do rzeczywistości.

„Tak?” Wojna kładzie się obok mnie i przesuwa moje włosy by spojrzeć na moją twarz „A mamy jeszcze całą noc. Gotowa na powtórkę?” 

„Powtórkę? Dasz radę?” pytam go zaskoczona.

„Jestem Jeźdźcem. Szybko się regeneruję, nawet pod takim względem.” odpowiada mi lekko się uśmiechając do mnie.

Kładę swoją dłoń na jego policzku i głaszczę go delikatnie uśmiechając się do niego figlarnie.

„Skoro tak, to jestem gotowa.” odpowiadam a Wojna zabiera mnie kolejny raz do świata rozkoszy.


End file.
